The Seeker and The Medic
by angelcakes19
Summary: Starscream persuades Hook to allow the Seeker to court him. Hook's gestalt, the other Decepticons and even the Autobots all seem determined to put a spanner in the works though. Hook/Starscream slash. Edited to fit TOS- link to full version on profile.
1. Courting

_Author's Notes- Hello all, here is the first chapter of The Seeker and the Medic. Set in the movieverse. Edited to fit TOS- link to full version is on my profile._  
_Warnings- Rated M for slash, violence and Transformer swearing. _  
_Italics- thoughts/memories/link speak of trines and gestalts. _  
_Bold- comm speak. _  
_Unbetaed. _  
_Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers or its characters. _  
_I hope you enjoy it :-). _

* * *

The Seeker and the Medic

Chapter One- Courting

Hook walked down the halls of the Nemesis desolately, his perfectionist tendencies having gotten he and his gestalt in trouble with Megatron.

_How were things supposed to be done, if not well? _

Why the tyrant never granted a project the time required to complete it to a high standard he could not fathom. Then the slagger had the bolts to complain if it didn't work properly!

Venting, momentary anger fading back to something like despair, the medic turned the corner rubbing his arm. His Commander had twisted it right out of joint and the looks his brothers had given him had made his spark feel like it was shrinking in its chamber.

His shoulders slumping, he paused in the empty corridor and rubbed his optics. It hadn't been his fault the weapon wasn't ready, he hadn't recharged in orns working on it…

The green and purple mech began to move once more, dragging his pedes along the Nemesis's bland floor.

It never used to be like this before the war. He and his brothers would spend solar cycles on a single project, if the scale was large enough. Now even the most complicated of assignments had to be rushed through and hardly ever worked efficiently.

Then there was Soundwave with his constant interference and projections of how things were and how they should be. Projections that he and his gestalt never saw or approved the medic might add!

Lost in thought, Hook wasn't aware of anyone following him until he was grabbed from behind and yanked into a nearby storage closet. Within moments he was gagged, blindfolded and bound- though the other mech seemed to take particular care with his injured arm- all without seeing his assailant. There was a brief electric shock when the mech disabled his comm. link but no pain.

Scooped up into gentle arms and cradled against the unknown mech's chassis, Hook was baffled, previous emotions temporarily overwhelmed by the bizarreness of the situation he was now in. How odd it was that someone, almost certainly a fellow Decepticon, had grabbed him but had not of yet made any attempt to harm him.

As he heard no exclamations from the others he heard passing, Hook assumed he was in the grip of a superior officer.

_Am I being brought to Megatron? _The medic's engines churned in worry. This bleak thought was soon dispelled when he heard the gentle swoosh of a door to a private quarters opening and he was laid out on a soft berth, far more comfortable than his own.

A soothing croon sounded as the larger mech stroked his hurting arm and, after freeing it, his assailant began to repair it. Sliding it back properly into its socket and opening up his armour to tend to damaged wiring.

Once it was done, efficiently and with speed, Hook found himself quickly tied down to the other mech's berth. Still blind and unable to speak he shuddered, frightened.

His gestalt blocked him when he tried to reach them in their link and he could feel a wall of anger up against him, barring him from his brothers and blocking him out.

'Shh,' the other mech finally spoke, 'I mean no harm to you Hook.'

The medic mentally cursed, he didn't recognise the voice of the other at all. Perhaps his captor was disguising it somehow… he had to be surely? There was no one aboard the ship who had not been inside the CMO's med-bay at least once…

'I… am sorry to have done things this way.' A servo caressed Hook's chassis in a manner which the medic might have described as fond. 'But you would never have glanced twice at me, let alone allowed me to court you as I would like, had I done this in the traditional way you deserve. I know you loathe me… and I know you're hurting. I am… cheating really. But then we are both Decepticons are we not? I will remove your gag now but not your blindfold, not yet.' Deft digits undid the knot and took away the strip of metal, leaving Hook to ponder if they were claws, talons or something else entirely. 'Better?' The voice asked above him.

'Yes thank you,' Hook licked his lip components and nodded slowly, his processor firmly latched onto the puzzle of who the other mech was, gathering clues as the interaction progressed. 'You know... I hate everyone, I'm sure I have no particular issue with you it's simply a part of my nature after Megatron reprogrammed me.' He clinically informed the other mech.

'Typical,' the voice murmured, seemingly under its breath, 'he always has to...' A sigh of barely suppressed hatred rent the air before Hook was addressed once more in a much kinder tone. 'Still, you needn't be frightened,' the voice murmured, 'I am against forced interfacing and, as I said before, I have no intention of hurting you.' The mech paused, 'but I wonder… would you allow me a cycle Hook? A cycle and, perhaps, a kiss? Even if you ultimately reject me I would like to spend time with you for a while, is that acceptable?'

The green and purple mech gave another tentative nod and a pleased revving of the other mech's engines echoed throughout the berthroom in answer.

'You are beautiful you know?' There was awe and respect in the unknown mech's voice. 'I've wanted you since I first joined the army.'

The medic's faceplates heated at that. Most saw him as a sarcastic egotistical nuisance. 'There are others far more appealing than me;' he whispered uncharacteristically insecurely, 'my nature is hardly desirable in a mate-'

Anything else he might have said was cut off when the other mech firmly put a digit to his lip components.

_A talon. _

'You are wrong,' was hissed firmly in his audio, 'you mustn't let that slagger's ignorance destroy your confidence. So you're sarcastic, arrogant and you have a bit of an ego? So am I and so are most other mechs in the army, even Soundwave has his moments. I happen to find it attractive that you and I are both glitches. I adore that you are a perfectionist- Primus _knows_ one of us has to be, the ridiculous missions we all get sent on- and a highly skilful mech. Unlike most of the others you have a right to be proud of what you can do.' The voice dropped to a husky whisper, 'you are, of course, also sexy as Pit.'

The heat seemed to spread from his faceplates to the rest of his frame and his cooling fans clicked on unbidden. There was a brief pause as his captor seemed as surprised as he was to his frame's reactions.

'You have been neglected,' there was more than a hint of disapproval in his assailant's voice, 'your gestalt have not cared for you as they should.'

The medic opened his mouth to defend his brothers before closing it again, hurt welling up in his spark at how they had been ignoring him recently, disassociating themselves as much as possible with him to spare themselves Megatron's wrath.

The pad of a digit ran down his left faceplate then wiped away the optic fluid beginning to streak its way down onto the berth beneath the medic. 'Don't cry Hook,' was crooned to him, 'this war can put a strain on any family sometimes. I, myself, constantly argue with mine. Once his,' the name didn't need saying, 'temper has cooled and they feel safer I'm sure you will reconcile.'

'You speak from experience,' the medic croaked curiously. Instantly an arm wrapped around his back, supporting him as an energon cube was pushed to his mouth. Greedily gulping it down, Hook sighed, smiling, as he was lowered back down onto the soft metal.

All the while little pieces of the puzzle slotted together in the medic's mind. _Hateful of Megatron- that and his previous comment means Soundwave can definitely be eliminated. Knowledgeable of gestalt bonds, implying he has a bond of his own to others. Arrogant. Impulsive. Talons for digits. Argumentative. A flatterer. Clever. Kind? _

'I have been,' there was a clink as the empty cube was placed on a berthside table, 'the object of Megatron's anger on occasion, beneath your servos more time than I care to count.'

'Have you ever thought,' Hook asked with a smirk, 'that you deliberately slag him off because you _want_ to end up beneath my servos?'

'As much as you curse me for my idiocy when I do, I would say it is a hypothesis with validity,' there was an answering grin in the other's voice. 'At least it sounds better than what the others usually sneer behind my back.'

_Scientific background? Self-depreciating sense of humour. Hidden confidence issues? _

A servo began to innocently explore the medic's frame, avoiding sensitive areas and obvious points of arousal. It traced along seams and petted Hook's shoulder armour…

Engines revving in contentment, Hook's frame, until then retaining some tension, relaxed under the tender touches.

'May I kiss you?' The question cautiously broke the easy silence that had settled between them.

* * *

**Edited to fit TOS**

* * *

_'Starscream!'_

He instantly bit almost clean through his bottom lip component when the frame between his legs froze and a small confused chitter emerged from the other's vocaliser after the other mech had released his spike and put it safely back in its chamber.

_Was I wrong? _Hook fretted briefly, _what will he do to me if I am? _

His bindings then the blindfold were removed to reveal a beaming smile above him, 'I should have known you'd guess.' The Seeker sighed sheepishly through his vents in his normal voice, a piece of equipment laid discarded on the floor beside the berth. 'So… does this mean you won't object to me courting you?' The Air Commander asked, optics glittering hopefully.

The CMO stared at him contemplatively, 'won't your trine mind? I am no flier…'

Starscream pulled him to sit in his lap, 'they gave me their blessing many solar cycles ago. Thundercracker respects your skills enough to outweigh the fact you are not Seeker kin and Skywarp is actually quite fond of you. The amount of times you saved our sparks makes them feel they owe you a chance. And… you must not think I am ungrateful to you either…'

Hook nestled into the- _my?_- Seeker's chassis, nuzzling tiredly.

'I want to be able to call you mine,' the SIC admitted, wrapping his arms around the other mech. 'Will you allow me to try to earn you? To do things properly?'  
Hook leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to the winged mech's lip components, getting a brief taste of himself. 'Yes,' he whispered simply before falling into recharge as Starscream stroked his back affectionately.

The Seeker leaned back in the berth and laid them out together, wrapping himself around Hook's smaller form. Closing his optics and shutting down his systems in preparation for recharge, he sent a brief message to his trinemates, accompanied by a rush of happiness and contentment down their link.

_He said yes! _

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please review. _  
_Next chapter- Breakfast and the Decepticon's reactions to this new development. _  
_I have a few ideas for this fic but I am accepting suggestions if you guys have anything you want to see. _  
_Edit 11/4/12 ( )- anonybot pointed out to me that Hook spoke before Starscream took his gag off so I've fixed that now. _


	2. Affection

_Author's Notes- Hello all, here is the second chapter of The Seeker and the Medic. Set in the movieverse. Edited to fit TOS._  
_anonybot wanted me to make someone spill or spit out/spit up there energon when they found out about Starscream and Hook- I hope you like what I've done :-). _  
_Warnings- Rated M for slash, angst, violence and transformer swearing. _  
_Italics- thoughts/memories/link speak of trines and gestalts. _  
_Bold- comm speak. _  
_Unbetaed. _  
_Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers or its characters. _  
_I hope you enjoy it :-). _

* * *

Chapter Two- Affection

Hook woke up, systems coming online slowly, curled into Starscream's larger frame. Glancing up he smiled to see the Seeker watching him avidly, red optics swirling with an undefined emotion. 'Are you going to spend the whole orn watching me? Megatron-'

'Can go slag himself,' the flier smirked. 'Now, you can tell me why your arm was injured yesterorn. Was it because of that Primus-damned weapon that he's got you working on?'

The medic hummed in displeasure and Starscream wrapped an arm round him.

'We'll look after you Hook,' the SIC nuzzled the top of the Constructicon's helm, 'keep you safe.'

'We?' Hook asked, still drowsy.

_Vop. _

'Screamer, you got him! Can we keep him, can we, can we? _Ow! TC! _' The two on the berth looked up to see Skywarp whining, rubbing the back of his helm.

'Meanie,' the prankster pouted at his middle trinemate.

Thundercracker shook his helm fondly and pulled the teleporter in for a hug. Upset forgotten, Skywarp giggled and rubbed his faceplates into his trinemate's chassis.

'We,' Starscream whispered, kissing the medic's audio.

Skywarp broke out of Thundercracker's arms and leapt on the berth, staring fixedly at the medic. Taking Hook's servo, Skywarp grinned, 'if you were a Seeker I'd do this to your wing but your servo works too.' Pulling it to his mouth he placed a gentle kiss there. TC came forward and did the same to the Constructicon's other servo.

'You are very welcome to join our trine if you wish to,' the middle trinemate breathed against it gently.

Starscream sat up manoeuvring Hook to sit between his legs and eased him back against his chassis for a hug before placing the medic on his pedes, the other two Seekers parting so he could do so. 'He's agreed to let me court him, you mustn't pressure him.'

The teleporter lifted Hook into the air and crushed the stiff frame against his chassis, causing the purple and green mech to at first gasp in surprise then in a battle for air as the grip tightened a little.

'_Skywarp! _Put him _down! _' The trine-leader rubbed his optics in despair, worried his overzealous trinemate was going to scare his potential mate away.

Sighing sadly through his vents, the youngest Seeker put the Constructicon back on the floor.

The medic stared at him contemplatively then gave a small smile and stroked Skywarp's servo, 'give me a bit of warning before you do that youngster.'

The Seeker brightened, ''k,' he bit his lower lip component sheepishly. 'I'm sorry, I'm just excited. Starscream's been mooning over you for _vorns_,' he giggled conspiratorially.

'_Warp!_' Starscream's faceplates heated as Hook smirked, voice rising to a shriek.

'Vorns you say?' The medic sniggered, 'you and I will have to have a chat about that later sparkling.' Despite his words and impish tone, when Hook's optics met Starscream's they were heated and alive with curiosity. The Seeker's optic ridges rose and his frame, which had tensed anxiously, completely relaxed.

Thundercracker noticed and approved. Hook managed both his trinemates beautifully.

The medic half-smiled at the blue Seeker and wandered over, stooping to kiss the flier's servo, 'thank you for your acceptance, I am… considering it.'

Hook turned and strode, hips swaying slightly, towards the door. 'Come along you three, breakfast,' he threw over his shoulder as the door slid open before him.

Optics wide and beaming, Starscream slipped past a flabbergasted Thundercracker and a gleeful Skywarp, and took his prospective mate's arm to walk down to the communal room for their rations.

* * *

Settling into a booth, Starscream on the far right, Thundercracker the left and Skywarp and Hook between them, the medic leaning into the trine-leader's frame, they began to drink a small cube of low grade each.

The Constructicon felt Starscream's digits slide under his armour and a small jolt let him know his comm link had been re-established. 'Sorry,' the Seeker whispered into his audio.

'Its fine,' Hook turned his helm to rest his faceplate on the Air Commander's chassis. Then, with a wicked gleam in his optic, he stretched up to purr in Starscream's audio, 'I wouldn't object to it happening again.'

Darting forwards into the flier's lap, he planted a kiss on the Seeker's mouth to Starscream's shock. The winged mech's arm came up to settle around the medic's waist, but Hook moved his mouth out of reach before his suitor could deepen it. 'Rule one, if you want to court me,' the Constructicon ran a digit down

Starscream's chassis, 'I like to be romanced. In public or in private.' He leaned up to speak into the flier's left wing, 'surprises are encouraged.'

The SIC, taking the medic at his word, shot his arm out to knock Hook off-balance so he fell backwards to lie comfortably across the Seeker's lap. 'Your favourite sweets are little energon drops because they revitalise you while you're working and you like the bitter aftertaste.' Starscream tenderly stroked the medic's helm and, taking out one of the treats, fed it to a grinning Hook.

It was only then, as he watched the Constructicon contentedly suck on the sweet, that he felt the prodding in his trine bond from the other two.

Looking up, he could see all the Decepticons silently staring at them.

Smirking at them smugly, as Hook finished his treat Starscream brought him back up to his lips to kiss him, wings rising to challenge anyone else for the smaller mech.

Rumble, sat on Soundwave's table, stared at them with wide optics and his cube of energon slipped from his servo, smashing on the floor with a jarring noise, causing many mechs to wince. The telepath himself just watched in what could have been fascination, processor quickly working to handle the new information it was being presented with and debating what it could mean for the army, and whether or not Megatron would be pleased at this new development.

Motormaster, watching from his gestalt's booth, spat out the energon in his mouth in disgust the second he saw their lip components touch, crushing his cube in his servo as his engines churned loudly in distaste. The rest of his gestalt exchanged nervous looks behind his back and wordlessly, without using their bond, agreed to make themselves scarce for a cycle or two.

As Hook and Starscream both had their optics closed, neither immediately noticed when the medic's gestalt appeared in the doorway.

Hook had a few moments of tender kissing before he felt the bond fly open and the other five slam their influences into his spark. Gasping and struggling to ventilate, Starscream held him and rubbed his back gently as he fought to stop himself purging.

Back off you slaggers, he growled down the bond with as much anger as he could, _that __**hurts! **__You're __**hurting me! **_

Glaring at the five mechs, Starscream growled and hissed at them, his engines, though, thrummed calmingly against Hook's trembling frame. Both his trinemate's wings rose defensively as they copied their trine-leader's aggressive actions, their weapons systems coming online at the perceived danger.

Once the medic gained some control of the link, shrinking his side down so only a trickle of emotion went either way, he pulled out of the Seeker's arms and stood to confront his gestalt.

Glaring at them, he suddenly understood the urge to throw wrenches at his comrades, as he knew his Autobot counterpart did. 'What is wrong with you?'

'What's wrong with us?' Bonecrusher challenged, 'what's wrong with you? You're going to get us all scrapped you slagger!'

Scrapper, now the initial shock had worn off and he had more control of himself, sent soothing waves down the link to both his irate brothers. _Calm yourselves, this is not a matter to be aired in public. _He added, privately, to Bonecrusher and the other three, _you know that approach won't work with him. We need to do this subtly, carefully. _

_Pander to him, he's a bit like a sparkling you know that, a bit glitchy. _Long Haul chipped in.

Hook watched them, knew they were interacting, and could guess what they were saying. They knew it was easy to stroke his ego and to manipulate him into doing what they wanted through making him feel like his efforts had been acknowledged, because he had allowed them to do so time and again.

As an image bloomed in the medic's processor of creators telling their sparkling that it had done well in something so it would compliantly go to recharge, Hook just managed to suppress a snarl.

He was the same age as them and certainly not a hatchling, they should trust him to know his own processor and make his own decisions.

_And how could Bonecrusher say I'd endanger them? I love them for Primus's sake! _

They were his family, they got away with things he would have found unforgivable had others done the same.

Now, looking at them and practically seeing how they planned to control him, the lone Constructicon was beginning to regret that aspect of his affections.

Sensing movement behind him, the green and purple mech's frame lost some of its tension when Starscream's servo was gently laid on his back.

Thundercracker and Skywarp came to stand on either side of them, flanking their trine-leader and potential new trinemate.

Scrapper suddenly smiled and unsubspaced their plans for the new weapon Megatron had his spark set on, offering them to his gestalt's SIC, 'come along brother we need to get this done.'

The medic snatched the rolled up plans from his brother's servo and opened them out to bury his faceplates in them, trying to calm himself down. His tanks churned sickeningly and his spark felt dull.

Starscream made a small contemplative chittering noise and gently eased the annotated diagrams out of his prospective mate's grip. 'I think I see why this isn't working, look.' The tip of a pad tapped on a small feature of the weapon's design.

Hook's optics brightened as he followed the Air Commander's digit. It was a small, easily missed but just as simply rectified error and proof of what he always said: Mistakes were made because of other's impatience and ignorance.

It would never have slipped into the final designs because, if they had been given the _time_ they needed, they would have caught it before because more checks would have been made.

Bonecrusher came forward and grabbed Hook's arm roughly, denting the metal, trying to pull him closer to their other brothers. _You can't form a relationship with someone without gestalt approval. If you formed a bond with __**him**__ you force us to have a link with him as well. _

_It wouldn't be fair Hook. _Scavenger added gently as Scrapper reprimanded his more destructive gestalt mate for harming their brother. _Besides you have us,_ the excavator tried to sound cheery, _we're your family. _

'_The Pit I can't! _' Hook yelled at Bonecrusher through the link and out loud, yanking his arm back. '_I've looked after and repaired your sorry afts for millennia and you begrudge __**me**__ one piece of happiness of my own? __**How dare you? **__Even if I did bond with him you could cut your link to him if you wished!'_

'As we could to you,' Scrapper vented softly, optics not meeting the medic's.

Hook froze and stared in undisguised shock at his gestalt leader.

'I have to think of the good of all of us Hook,' the designer came forward to stroke his brother's faceplate, 'he's dangerous and we don't want to associate with him. Look at his relationship with Megatron. We walk a fine enough line as it is without that added risk. You could get hurt and, through you, so could the rest of us…' Pausing, Scrapper forced Hook to meet his optics and whispered, 'would it be worth it Hook? Could you really swear on our bond that it would be worth risking our sparks for?'

The medic's mouth opened but no sound came out, his spark reeled from the thought that his gestalt would abandon him.

As he began to shake, the Seekers enclosed protectively around him and Starscream's arm settled reassuringly around him. **We've got you Hook, we'll keep you safe, **the Air Commander echoed his earlier words.

**Thank you, **the medic managed to comm back. **I… can't be alone in my processor. I would…**

**Shh we know and we wouldn't let it happen I promise. **The trine-leader soothed.

'Warp,' Starscream murmured, raising his helm so optics could meet and hold the gestalt leader's gaze, 'could you take Hook to finish his gestalt's project please? I want a word with these five.'

The teleporter chuckled nervously and placed a servo on the medic's shoulder armour before they both vanished with a bang of displaced air.

The SIC returned to his booth with his remaining trinemate and beckoned the remaining Constructicons over.

'You are aware,' Starscream began once they were all seated and conversation had tentatively begun again around the room, 'that threatening to break a bond to deliberately terrify someone with the prospect of going insane is disgusting. Even for us it is vile.'

Scrapper had the good grace to look abashed, 'we… wouldn't… Sir,' He seemed to suddenly remember the Seeker's rank and all the things he and his brothers had said. Flinching, he quickly added, 'I wouldn't allow any of them to be harmed it's why we're so worried.' Then, a bit more bravely, 'you have to admit your relationship with our Lord is volatile, I do not want to see Hook hurt...'

Starscream sighed wearily through his vents, sometimes he felt like whenever others looked at him the tyrant was all they could see. 'You have to let him make his own decisions, he is a grown mech after all. And let me point something out to you. Despite the fact that Megatron and I have our fallings out, Warp and TC never suffer because of it. I protect them and I'd protect Hook too, exactly the same. You five as well if you'd let me…'

Scrapper leaned back in thought. _Could it work? _If it did it could be highly beneficial to his gestalt but if not… The medic's challenging words rang in his processor. Hook did deserve a chance to be happy… With a determined look in his optics he looked at Starscream, 'I'll give you a chance for Hook's wellbeing and, with all due respect Sir, don't screw it up.'

The Seeker smiled and inclined his helm. The five Constructicons stood and, retrieving their rations, went to search out their sixth brother.

The Air Commander was just relaxing and opening his mouth to address his trinemate when Megatron stormed in, Soundwave acting as his shadow just behind.

The Warlord's optics hunted him down and when they lit upon him, they narrowed. **Starscream, my quarters, **_**now! **_Then he turned on his pede and strode out.

_Oh for frag's sake. _

* * *

Skywarp repaired the dents in Hook's armour and then stood back so the medic could get his servos on Megatron's new toy. The Seeker watched, fascinated, as the Constructicon's slight and nimble digits popped open the clasp and began to fiddle with the wiring inside.

The usually hyperactive flier remained uncharacteristically silent, not wanting to distract the crane from his work.

Once he was done, the medic stepped away, systems audibly whirring in satisfaction. 'It should work properly now young one.'

Skywarp chirped, happy that Hook seemed more himself. 'You're very clever Hook.'

The medic cackled in a manner worthy of Starscream, 'I know. But it was your trinemate that worked out the problem. I told the others we couldn't give it to Megatron how it was, that there was something off with it but they… but they…'

Hook went silent and shrank in on himself. Skywarp bounced over and, giving the Constructicon the briefest of warnings, scooped him up in a hug. 'It will be ok Hook,' he whispered in the smaller mech's audio as the Constructicon's arms tentatively came up to wrap around the teleporter's waist. 'They were just surprised. Screamer will fix it…'

'Why do you call him that?' Hook asked quietly, oddly comfortable in the Seeker's hold, 'you know he doesn't like it.'

'Because it's fun,' the youngest trinemate giggled, 'and he knows I mean it lovingly.'

_Lovingly? _Only Skywarp could get away with being openly affectionate in the Decepticons and he didn't seem to realise how dangerous it could be…

Then again, there was only the two of them there and the medic was thinking about becoming one of the family…

But what would he do about -

His gestalt burst through the door and Skywarp placed him quickly but carefully back on his pedes. Scavenger stepped forward and hugged his brother tightly. 'We're sorry,' he breathed into the crane's audio, 'we didn't mean it.'

_Perhaps it's not just Skywarp after all, _the medic began to smile. 'I know.' His arm began to slink around his unconfident gestalt mate.

As the rest of the gestalt approached Hook, surrounding him in their embraces, Skywarp as discreetly as he could teleported away to give the Constructicons some privacy.

When the youngest Seeker appeared by Thundercracker and saw his older trinemate's expression, he actually stamped his pede, '_**what's wrong now?**_'

TC- and everyone else in the communal room- cringed as the shriek reached decibels that their Air Commander would have been proud of.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please review. _  
_Next chapter- Megatron, Soundwave and some alone time between Starscream and Hook. _  
_I have a few ideas for this fic but I am accepting suggestions if you guys have anything you want to see. _  
_Edit- 15/4/12 (on )- tiedwithribbons pointed out I left out Mixmaster so I've fixed that now. _


	3. Sensitive

_Author's Notes- Hello all, here is the third chapter of The Seeker and the Medic. Set in the movieverse. Edited to fit TOS._

_Special thanks to 9aza (thanks for the idea you gave me in your review), deezaster82 (thank you for your review and I hope you enjoy this chapter), Iwanita and tiedwithribbons for their reviews, and to everyone who favourited and alerted this story before. _

_Warnings- Rated M for slash, angst, violence and transformer swearing. _

_Italics- thoughts/memories/link speak of trines and gestalts. _

_Bold- comm speak. _

_Unbetaed. _

_Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers or its characters. _

_I hope you enjoy it :-). _

* * *

Chapter Three- Sensitive

Megatron paced in front of his kneeling second, wringing his servos. 'What the frag is going on Starscream? Are you trying to corrupt _my_ CMO?'

_He's not yours slagger he's__** mine! **_'Of course not My Lord.'

The Commander glared down at him as if trying to gauge how much damage he was going to have to do to get a proper answer out of his treacherous second.

Taking a few deep ventilations he hissed, 'I am in a charitable mood my dear Starscream so I am going to give you one chance to tell me what's going on and to stay in one piece.'

The Seeker kept his optics lowered to hide the venom he knew would get him into Hook's medbay in a way he _didn't_ want. _Ah Pit it'd be worth it. _He would have to chance the medic's anger though; the Constructicon was renowned for his intolerance of idiocy.

Which deliberately angering Megatron certainly was.

Inwardly sighing and cursing the telepath his interference he simpered, 'I only asked Hook if I might court him Master, no offence was meant to you.'

'And you didn't think, as my second in command, that you should have cleared that with me first?' Megatron's engines growled with suppressed fury, claws digging into the centre of his metallic palms and drawing energon.

_…No? _'A most neglectful oversight on my part, please forgive me Master.'

The tyrant muttered something sarcastic under his breath. 'How many times am I going to have to teach you who you belong to Starscream?'

_If I belong to anyone I belong to my trinemates you ignorant idiot. _Crawling forward the flier took the Warlord's clenched fist and, bringing it to his lips, kissed it softly. _Which is why I indulge you in this charade every single time. _'I am sorry My Lord,' he rubbed Megatron's slowly relaxing servo against the side of his face.

'Starscream…' the Decepticon Lord seemed to calm slightly but his optics remained a dark red showing there was still a possibility for violence, 'have I not been merciful to you over the solar cycles?'

_Occasionally, I suppose, you have your moments. But they are few and there are many vorns between them. _'Yes Master and I am grateful.'

'Are you really my second?' Megatron sounded thoughtful.

'Yes My Lord,' the Air Commander put a hint of hurt in his voice.

The larger mech's free servo began to stroke a wing chuckling, 'of course you are.' He twisted the tip of the delicate appendage, 'just remember your place in future.'

'Yes sir,' Starscream murmured, spark tightening as he bit back a pained moan. _Fragging brute. _'I have your blessing then?'

'Maybe Hook will keep you in line,' the Warlord mused, 'fine… but Primus help you if I discover either of you have betrayed me.'

'Thank you My Lord.' _Can I go now? Have you quite finished your ridiculous posturing? _

Megatron smirked down at his second and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by his door intercom buzzing. 'Enter.'

The Seeker inwardly relaxed as Soundwave entered. Perhaps he would be dismissed now.

The TIC glared at him while holding an unconscious Laserbeak in his arms.

Megatron and Starscream stared at him until the telepath felt compelled to speak. 'Explanation: Laserbeak glitched on his perch at the top of communal room. Request:' this he directed at the SIC, 'public displays of affection be kept to a minimum.'

The winged mech's vents roared and his frame vibrated as he worked to keep himself from laughing.

The Decepticon Lord gave a snort of disgust as his third subspaced his eldest symbiote. 'What was the purpose of your visit Soundwave?'

'Lord Megatron. Constructicon's weapon: complete and fully functional.' The telepath intoned without emotion.

'_Finally. _That lesson I gave that CMO of mine must have worked,' Megatron sniggered, feeling his second's wing tense beneath his servo, 'come along both of you. Let's see if they've done it right this time.'

* * *

Kliks later, the three passed through the med bay into the lab in the back.

Starscream, while sending waves of reassurance through his trine link, crossed the room to stand protectively slightly in front of Hook, ignoring Megatron's raised optic ridge at the gesture.

**Starscream, **the medic sounded exasperated, **I am more than capable of taking care of myself you know? **

**Sorry, **the Seeker answered embarrassed and moved out of the way, **he always makes me a bit… uneasy. TC and Warp always say I'm overprotective after a meeting with him. **

**It's fine, but you must learn to trust me, doctor's orders. **Starscream was relieved to hear the smirk back in the Constructicon's voice.

I suppose we could all always put each other back together if necessary, he bantered back, considering the benefits of having his trine allied with the Constructicons as a whole.

**Exactly, Megatron mocks the kind of bonds we have at his own peril… And you must tell me where you learnt your medical skills…** The flier smiled at the curiosity infusing Hook's voice, recognising it as often being in his own tone and always flowing through his spark.

**Ah, that's a trine secret. I'll tell you later when prying processors aren't listening in. **The SIC gave a pointed look at Soundwave who stared emotionlessly and remorselessly back.

As they had been speaking, the Decepticon Lord had picked up his new weapon while conversing with the other Constructicons and was weighing it in his grip, then turned and fired it at the target behind him. 'Better,' he hummed, 'much better.' Subspacing it to experiment with later, he caught Scrapper's optics and nodded before striding out without another word, his third following him.

**This is the part where you say 'if I was the leader of the Decepticons', **Hook growled but there was a hint of amusement behind the anger.

**Apologies. Now if I was the leader of the Decepticons I'd treat my soldiers better and have taken notice of my CMO's aft vorns ago. **

The crane whacked him on the arm, not answering his gestalt's questioning looks, and then reached down to take his servo. 'Hadn't we better find your trinemates before they send out a search party?'

_But they already…_ Starscream noticed the mischievous look in the medic's optics and realisation dawned, _oh! _He nodded and, with a dip of his helm at Hook's gestalt leader, led the medic from the room.

The CMO soon took the lead and they ended up back in the SIC's quarters. The engineer took a seat at Starscream's table and the proffered cube of high grade that the Seeker extended to him.

Sipping the sweet energon, Hook smiled and relaxed back into his chair before a sudden frown crossed his features as he finally grasped what was bothering him about the flier's appearance, and anger at himself for not noticing it sooner grew in his spark. 'Your wing…'

The purple and green mech jumped down from his chair, subspacing the cube as he did, and Starscream obligingly lowered his appendage so the medic could examine it.

'That brute,' Hook snarled, 'can't he ever behave as a civilised mech?'

'Of course he can't. He's always been a gladiator posing as a politician. And you know what Cybertronian politicians were always like.' The flier smiled as the medic's reaction mirrored his earlier one.

'Much the same as any other race's I'd imagine. Why does he always attack your wings, of all the illogical foolish…' The Constructicon sighed in frustration, 'surely he recognises that damaging his _Air Commander's_ wings is harmful to our campaign?'

'The same reason he goes for your arms or servos when he attacks you. Our most brilliant aspects are also our most sensitive and vulnerable, he believes therefore that it is the best way to teach us a lesson. To strike where it hurts the most and make us feel useless as we cannot use our skills. Then, if he wishes, he can humiliate us further by making our worthlessness known to the army…' As Starscream spoke his words took on a melancholy tone and Hook paused in his ministrations.

_Definite hidden confidence issues. _The CMO realised as he finished repairing the wing that he was being given a glimpse of what it was like to be Megatron's second in command, of how crushing it was. _No wonder Starscream was more self-assured and less arrogant when Megatron was in the ice and the ocean, he didn't have someone battering him down constantly and so could be more naturally himself. No need for self-defensive masks or personas. _

'And then he wonders why hardly any of us are truly loyal to him.' Hook pressed a reassuring kiss to _his_ Seeker's lips and gasped into Starscream's mouth when a strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him off of the floor, deepening their embrace.

* * *

**Edited to fit TOS**

* * *

'Your lovely wings are going to suffer beautifully,' the green and purple mech promised as his systems powered down.

'I'm sure they will my lovely, recharge well.'

Starscream silently pulled over a chair and, unsubspacing a cube of high grade, settled down to watch Hook recharge.

_Starscream? _Thundercracker spoke through their link.

_Having fun? _Skywarp asked, coyly.

_He's recharging, _the trine-leader sighed through their link.

_You've really got it bad, _the purple and black Seeker giggled.

_He's had it bad for vorns Warp, _the middle trinemate gave the equivalent of an optic roll in the link.

_Yeah but now it's even worse! _Skywarp's giggles intensified into helpless laughter and even the blue Seeker sniggered.

_Alright you two, that's enough, I'm getting some recharge before drills. _

_Night night Screamer, _his youngest trinemate snorted.

Rolling his optics and not bothering to comment on the hated nickname, Starscream closed the link, downed his cube and put it on his berthside table, then eased into the berth beside his slumbering medic and curled into him.

* * *

Hook's optics onlined to see Starscream deep in recharge wrapped around him. Spotting the perfect opportunity for revenge, he slipped out of the berth and unsubspaced a pair of energon cuffs, a blindfold and a gag.

Using his codes as a medic to make sure his flier didn't wake up before he was ready, he set to work.

Half a cycle later, the medic allowed Starscream's systems to gradually boot up and Hook watched in anticipation.

When an audible whimper emerged from behind the gag, the medic grinned gleefully.

'My turn.'

* * *

_Couldn't resist putting the G1 phrase in there. _  
_Thanks for reading and please review. _  
_Next chapter- Hook has his fun. _  
_I have a few ideas for this fic but I am accepting suggestions if you guys have anything you want to see. _


	4. My Turn

_Author's Notes- Hello all, here is the fourth chapter of The Seeker and the Medic. Set in the movieverse. Edited to fit TOS._  
_Special thanks to ConArtist 24-7, silberstreif, Iwanita and tiedwithribbons for their reviews and suggestions, and to everyone who favourited and alerted this story before. _

_Warnings- Rated M for slash, angst, violence and transformer swearing. _

_Italics- thoughts/memories/link speak of trines and gestalts. _

_Bold- comm speak. _

_Unbetaed. _

_Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers or its characters. _

_I hope you enjoy it :-). _

* * *

Chapter Four- My Turn

* * *

**_Edited to fit TOS_**

* * *

_Perfect. You're perfect. _

'Starscream…' He whispered affectionately.

'As much as I would like to stay here forever Hook,' the Air Commander's wing wrapped around the medic's waist drawing a gasp of surprise then a pleased sigh from the crane, 'my trine and I are doing our manoeuvres then down to Earth... Unless you would like to come with us?'

'To Earth?' Hook hadn't been down to the planet's surface yet. _It could be interesting. _

'Yes… It occurs to me that though I have promised to court you properly I have not been doing so. I wish to take you out properly. We could make an orn out of it, as it's more to further familiarise my trinemates with the planet than anything else. We can stay at in one place and let them get on with their task if you like.'

Starscream kissed the smaller mech's forehelm.

'Sounds fascinating,' the medic purred.

* * *

The trine approached Earth with Hook held tightly into Starscream's chassis, hissing as the burn grew up through his frame. **Does it get better with time? **The CMO questioned the trine-leader.

**You get used to it, **Starscream answered with a similar grimace in his voice, **I'll wax you later. **

Hook chuckled softly through the comm link, **I look forward to it. **

The three Seekers landed gracefully on the planet's surface, bending their knees briefly before straightening. 'Go on you two,' the eldest flier gestured, 'go on ahead and stretch your wings. We'll be waiting… and for Primus's sake be careful.'

Giving Starscream knowing smiles Skywarp and Thundercracker transformed and took off into the sky, the teleporter giggling through the comm lines until the SIC and CMO simultaneously cut the link on him.

The winged mech sat, allowing Hook to wander around and explore. Having landed in a fairly remote area, a few dozen miles from any human civilisation, they were far enough away that they could stay in their natural forms without fear of being seen.

'It's… quite intriguing really,' Hook murmured, scanning different patches of wildlife. 'Though I suppose I can understand why Megatron despises it because of the actions of its inhabitants. Still, the planet itself doesn't seem worthy of destruction.'

'The skies here are more hospitable than what those at home have become,' Starscream agreed fingering the grass beneath his servos, 'and the ground feels more solid, safer somehow.'

The medic returned to the flier and settled into his lap, sighing lightly when the Seeker rubbed his back in a soft massage. 'You have so many secrets,' the CMO breathed against the Air Commander's chassis, 'how on Cybertron do you manage to keep them all?' Hook knew that when the other Decepticons thought of Starscream this calm and thoughtful being was not what they imagined. No they either saw what Megatron wanted them to or what the flier himself portrayed his true nature as depending on the situation.

It hit at his own insecurities that this could just be another role Starscream had adopted to display to him. _It might not even be deliberate but because he simply knows nothing else. Or am I seeing the real him? _As this was how the trine-leader acted around his brothers, Hook supposed it was plausible and the Seeker did deserve the benefit of the doubt for now after how he had made the neglected CMO feel these last few orns.

_It would not kill me to grant him a chance…_

'Thundercracker and Skywarp,' Starscream began suddenly, 'learnt how to repair minor injuries when the war-' Hook heard the unspoken _and Megatron's temper_ '-started to deteriorate. They then taught me, it seemed the most prudent course of action at the time when we had so few medics and you were so often rushed off your pedes for orns on end. And it is not overly difficult to keep things from reaching Soundwave's processor if you're careful and you have a knack for heavily encrypting data and memory files. He won't generally dive too deeply of his own accord unless he's specifically looking to blackmail you with something or our _Mighty Leader_ orders him to. It is not so much matter of speaking too freely but _thinking_ as such.'

'Either way,' Hook muttered with some venom, 'he doesn't make any of our lifecycles easy.'

'No… many a good plan… but that doesn't matter now.' The winged mech pulled his potential mate closer, purring through his engines.

The crane tilted his helm up to steal a kiss and moaned as he felt a warm wind blowing through and heard it disturb the few trees around them from their rest. **There will be other plans, other chances…**

**And you would support me?** The silver mech's servo came up to cradle the back of the perfectionist's helm.

**Over Megatron? A mech who abuses my gestalt and disparages my work? **_Terrifies my lover. _**Of course! **Hook clutched tightly at the SIC's chassis, engines revving partially in lust and excitement, and partially in nervous anxiety over what the future might hold.

**As long as we have what he lacks, our bondeds and **_**patience**_**, there is no reason we cannot succeed.** Starscream broke the kiss smiling, 'but we must be very careful.'

The medic nodded and reluctantly pulled away to further investigate the area, 'everything is so green,' he noted idly, 'full of life.'

'Cybertron will be too one orn my medic it will just take time,' the Air Commander assured, guilt underlying his tone for his part in their home world's sickness, 'it will heal and recover.'

'But until then we have no home, nowhere which will welcome us. At least the Autobots can claim to have that. Our families will never be safe… I'll be repairing patients with their sparks half destroyed for millennia…'

Starscream knew that seeing this side, the _true_ medic's side, of Hook was rare. As a Decepticon he had to hide it but, just as Ratchet did for the opposite faction, the CMO did _care_. He hated the thought of those close to him being harmed and then having to piece them back together because he was the only one they had ever had with the experience needed to do so.

They had had, of course, those who learned first aid, and the crane had even had a couple of apprentices over the vorns, but most of them for one reason or another had not lasted long in the faction if to be a medic was their only ambition. They either vanished of a night cycle, never to be seen again, or they suddenly opted for a different career path.

Hook was not the only medic of their army but he was one of a significant few who had slipped through the net and the most talented and experienced they had; and as, somehow, the others didn't view him as soft-sparked he was reasonably left alone bar a few incidents.

To be seen as wanting to protect and nurture rather than attack and kill, to _love_, was often seen as a weakness that could not be abided by those in the faction.

At least if it was openly portrayed.

After all, even the sparkless Soundwave had grieved when his symbiotes had been lost. Or rather he had locked himself in his quarters with his remaining creations each time one had been killed and no one had dared asked the telepath what he had done while he was absent.

'Hook,' he stood and scooped the CMO into his arms; 'if you decide to be mine I will do all that I can to keep you and your gestalt safe.'

The perfectionist hummed quietly and burrowed into Starscream's chassis, 'I feel so…' the crane gave a stuttered sigh and trailed off.

'I know sweetspark I know.' Starscream crooned.

'I am sorry,' Hook murmured, 'I am ruining our outing.'

'Let me show you something.' The winged mech smiled and carried the green and purple mech across a vivid green field and over a small hill and resettled onto the ground, 'look.'

The CMO raised his helm to follow Starscream's gaze and he grinned radiantly.

'Beautiful is it not?' The flier asked against the medic's audio pleasure colouring his voice.

Together they looked at a variety of plains in varying sizes and colours inhabited by several intriguing forms of Earth's animals. A pride of lions rested only a few yards from them and the trees which became denser just in their field of vision about a mile away held a few different species of ape. Bird calls broke through the quiet melodiously completing the overall feel of peace the area pervaded.

Hook's frame relaxed completely into his suitor's, 'this is what you brought me here for isn't it?'

'Yes… it is truly not such a terrible place if you avoid the more dangerous zones much like anywhere else.' Starscream's optics half shuttered, his wings slowly floating up and down in contentment.

'May we visit here again?' The medic asked, hating how sparkling like he sounded.

'As often as fuel allows. I often indulge myself with visits here when on surveillance missions and I would welcome your company.'

Together they sipped high grade in silence for a while, curled into each other, and watched the sun slowly travel across the sky.

Seeing Starscream's optics trained on a lion cub nestling into its mother's side Hook bit his lower lip component before asking unsure if he was overstepping his bounds, 'do you want sparklings one orn Starscream?'

The Seeker was quiet for a while before speaking, stroking the medic's helm, '…in an ideal universe? Yes, very much…'

'I…' The CMO stared at his lap. _He trusted me and I'll never know if I can trust him unless I give him a chance. _'If we were to bond I could carry for you,' he admitted and offered, knowing how carriers would be endangered by the loss of the All-Spark if their existence happened to be discovered.

'Ah my most talented medic,' the Air Commander kissed him tenderly, thanking him silently for the risk he had taken and made his own confession in kind, 'I could carry for us if necessary but to say the circumstances are not ideal would be a gross understatement.'

It was Hook's turn to comfort his berthmate, 'they will be one orn my beautiful flier.'

The Seeker cuddled him closer, 'you are more than enough for me,' he whispered not being able to imagine life without the perfectionist in it, 'apart from my trine I need no other.'

'You'll be inheriting _five_ others apart from me if we bond,' Hook pointed out cheekily.

'And you will have a further two,' Starscream sniggered.

'One big happy family,' the medic began to giggle, digits running up and down the Seeker's arms.

'Oh yes,' the Seeker cackled, 'one big _happy_ family. Ah well at least we shall never be alone in our processors. Or at all.'

'We could always scare them off with really loud interfacing if we wanted privacy,' Hook's engines revved as his amusement grew out of his control.

'Now would that scare them off or would it attract them?' Starscream fell on his side laughing as he imagined Bonecrusher storming in on them, a disapproving Scrapper following, to defend his medic's honour.

The CMO shoved his faceplates into the SIC's chassis, frame shaking with irrepressible laughter and they dissolved into hysterics together, pent up pressure and tension being released in their honest happiness.

When they had calmed somewhat Hook shimmied his frame to rest beside Starscream's helm to sigh into his audio, 'But my gestalt, I need no other than you.'

The CMO's lip components were quickly claimed in a possessive needy kiss and they held each other as they embraced eventually dropping into a deep and satisfied recharge together.

* * *

It was cycles later that the sound of thrusters could be heard and the trine-leader's two brothers touched down with a surprise for their comrades.

'Look Screamer, look what we found!' Skywarp was almost jumping up and down in glee.

Starscream looked down at the bound yellow Autobot who was intermittently playing defiant verses of human music at his captors. Pushing down Thundercracker's weapon which had been trained on Bumblebee's helm, the trine-leader quickly crouched down beside Prime's scout and freed his arms and legs then gently ran his talons across the Autobot's vocaliser. The smaller mech chittered up at him quietly and reached out tentatively to touch the Decepticon's own throat.

The SIC, making sure to keep their optics meaningfully locked, firmly pushed a talon on his free servo into the younger mech's lip components before pulling away and pointed over to a nearby animal made road, 'go.'

The scout flipped into his transformation and sped off, soon becoming only a distant blur on the horizon.

'Come along,' the SIC spoke after a moment, 'let's get back to base.'

* * *

_Thanks for reading and please review. _  
_Next chapter- More on the gestalt with perhaps a dash of Soundwave. _  
_I have a few ideas for this fic but I am accepting suggestions if you guys have anything you want to see. _


End file.
